Hunting For the Truth
by Danteren666
Summary: Everyone blames Sonic when it comes to Amy's feelings. Sonic and friends are suddenly taken to another world where his feelings are heard along with Amy and the others as they try to find their way back home. Sonamy, Chails, Kunouge, ShadowxBlazexSilver.
1. Prologue

**I have already posted this, but I had to go back and reedit the previous chapters. I'm still working on chapter 3 though I would get it done faster if I had a few comments. Still, I'll keep working on this story and finish what I started.**

**Anyways, This is my first fanfiction so easy with the mean comments. I'm still working on my English since my first language was Spanish when I was six. I dedicate this story to all Sonamy fanfictions that I've read so far for inspiring me to write one. I hope you like it. This story does not have any connections with Sonic X or Archie. Please read and review, I like to hear some ideas, error fixes, and comments. Well, here goes….**

**I do not own any Sonic characters. And I am glad that I don't because then they wouldn't be the same lovable and despising characters, we, Sonic fans, come to know. :) **

Hunting for the Truth

**Prologue**

"I didn't ask for this! Just leave me alone!"

A girl was running through an underground corridor, running from the outside world and the insanity, she needed to find her sanctuary again. She wasn't sure what she was being chased except she knew it wanted her life. She looked behind and saw light pursing after. The light wasn't a torch or a flashlight, it was something else, something inhuman she couldn't identify. The girl came to a stop when she found herself trapped by a dead end. The light came closer floating in front of her.

"It makes me mad," the girl said, "that you keep helping them. We need you, yet you don't want to help. So, why should I help you?"

Silence answered her. She was arguing with a floating light, what a fool. She needed to help herself and others who will be in peril in the future. Though, what could she do if no one believes her? The danger wasn't coming tomorrow, next week or even years, it was pointless to worry about it when she could try living her life. However, the floating light wasn't going to allow her happiness. The girl sighed in defeat. She held the floating light in her hands and prayed in thought. Peace was the only thing she was allowed to pray for from the light. Still, her doubting-self took over and began praying for obliteration within her thoughts. The girl didn't need to open her eyes to see the floating light turning crimson as it shook uncontrollably.

**That was a short chapter. I worked on chapter one too. The story will be picking up quickly I just wanted to see if these two chapters were posted right. **


	2. Here We Go Again

**Onto the story. Please, read and review, thanks!**

**I do not own any Sonic characters. They all belong to Sega.**

**Chapter 1**

"Ha! What's wrong, Egghead? Giving up already?" exclaimed Sonic with his mischievous grin marked on his face.

Dr. Eggman jeered from the hedgehog's pathetic confidence. He wasn't going to let his temper get the best of him yet. He needed to stay calm if he was going to get even with this hedgehog. His latest creation was an oversize robotic jellyfish named Techrical. Its tentacles stretched a mile long, bashing streetlights and buildings of Station Square. All of the citizens have evacuated early; Eggman didn't waste time picking on the city, especially in the morning where everyone was hoping to get their first cup of coffee before their city became a punching bag for Eggman.

"I was hoping to let Techrical have some playtime but you're pushing your luck, Sonic." Eggman pushed a button from his remote control of his monster. "Here Sonic! You asked for it!"

The button activated the Techrical's tentacles go after the blue hedgehog. Sonic easeily managed to dodge the slimy tentacles without breaking a sweat; this wouldn't be the first time he had to deal with a jellyfish-like robot. But, Eggman had a few tricks up his sleeve. The jellyfish hosed the street from one tentacle and the second tentacle gave another attempt to capture the scrawny little hedgehog.

Sonic wasn't in a hurry to defeat the robot, not only to pass the time, but he secretly failed to locate its weakness. He spin against the eyeless head then under the head, but no scratch. He liked messing with Techrical's pity intelligence; Sonic never understood why Eggman couldn't share a part of his brain like any other mad scientist would do for their creations. Sonic chuckled; it wouldn't make a difference if the jellyfish did have a small piece of Eggman's brain, he would still defeat it. He looked behind then stopped, the tentacle was gone. Who knows how long it stopped chasing him while he was inside his thoughts for a moment. Suddenly, the tentacle appeared, colliding against the ground and electricity was running down the tentacle. Sonic's distraction caused him to notice puddles of water surrounding him, then lighting shocked him before he could get away from the drenched area.

"Ahhh!" screamed Sonic.

"Sonic!"

Sonic's ears were thrilled to hear a familiar voice he's been waiting for since he found Egghead. He looked behind the robot and a two-tail fox was waving at him, pointing to a hand-held panel he was holding. Tails, Sonic's old buddy and practically a brother to him, found the secret to destroy the jellyfish.

"About time Tails!" smirked Sonic while recovering from the electrifying attack. He spin under the jellyfish's blind spot and attacked Eggman from behind sending the egghead to his robot, and then dashed towards Tails. "Well?"

"Sorry Sonic, this is a situation where I can give you good news and bad news," Tails said.

"Well, what are they?."

"The good news is we can defeat the robot. The bad news: its body is made from strong fiberglass, it's almost as hard as a diamond, and it can only be destroyed from the inside." Tails gave Sonic a nervously smile.

"That's great news, Tails. Anything that's helpful right now?"

Eggman and the jellyfish recover from their collision then Eggman demanded his fiend to charge towards Sonic and Tails.

"Our possible hope is shooting missiles from the Tornado until we can get a scratch, but our reliable chance is using a Chaos Emerald."

"Give me anything to keep that slim ball out of here."

"Okay, Sonic I'll be right back."

Tails' two-tail propelled out of the battle scene, escaping from a large wave of water that hit Sonic. Sonic quickly dried himself off and spin dashed against the jellyfish's head. The tentacles made the robot trip and fall to the ground. Sonic groaned at the disgusting slime all over him, he used his super speed to create a small typhoon, rewarding himself with a nice shower. "That's better."

"Sooooonnnniiiccc!"

_It couldn't be. Not now, I'm not close to finish kicking Eggman's butt. Please no, please no, please no…. _Sonic thought, dreading the bad luck that found him. He slowly turned around, hoping his ears were just kidding; instead, he was pushed down along with a pink hedgehog holding him in her arms.

"Sonic! I found you!"

"Hey Amy," his smile was hiding the dismal expression he had towards Station Square's recovery. Amy appeared earlier than he expected.

Suddenly, Techrical's tentacles grew spikes and one of them was heading at them. Sonic took Amy in his arms and dodged the deadly arms; he took her far away from the battle about 50 feet away. "Stay here Ames."

"But, Sonic I have something for you."

"Not now, Amy. Please stay here and then we can talk."

"Just hear me out, Sonic. It's important!"

Sonic dashed back to his opponent leaving a frustrated Amy behind. He knew he wasn't going to hear the end of it from her, but what can he do, people's homes were being destroyed. He heard propellers from the sky, and there before him was the Cyclone controlled by none other than Tails. Though the Cyclone had been modified with new weapons such as seeking mini missiles that tails invented- they would aim at anything with metal that moved in a threatening approach. Besides, the missiles and rocket launchers were two claws to grab, hold, or knock anything in its path. Some of the remaining finishing touches was the paint

"What do you think, Sonic?" asked Tails. "I wanted to use the Cyclone again since it hasn't been used for a while."

"Better than it was before. Where did you find the time to do this?"

"I get bored easily," laughed Tails.

"Let's go take this jelly down."

**I hope the story is easy to read-along. Onto chapter 2! People, review please, thank you all. **


	3. Chaotic Reaction

**Anyways, the story is turning out very good, despite the fact I never took the time to brainstorm. The writing is just popping out from my head. As I mentioned, Sonic X and Archie worlds are not in this story, though there is a cameo for an item from Sonic X in this chapter. Can you identify what item is that? Hahaha, I'm just having some fun. Please review! And I can get more chapters finished quickly with some encouraging (and not so encouraging) comments. Opinions matter. Thank you again SonAmyFreak94 for your first comment; it helped a lot. :D**

**I don't own Sonic or other characters from the Sonic universe! *sighs* I love this game.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hmm,"

Blaze was walking on a lonely street in the middle of huge buildings that almost reached the sky. She was lost and wondered why no one was around. Despite her timid self, it felt strange to be standing in a place that was becoming a ghost town. All cars were abandoned and unlocked, same with shops and houses; even the police station was empty. This ghost town was a robber's paradise. Around the corner, she spotted a black hedgehog with red highlights on his spiky quills walking on the opposite side of the street, minding his own business. At first, the black hedgehog looked somewhat familiar to her of another hedgehog she once knew...in her dream that is. Except the one in her head was white, practically Silver though she was almost positive the shape of the black hedgehog's quills were similar to the one in her head. Since she left home, Blaze kept thinking about that silver hedgehog, yet didn't understand why since she has never met another hedgehog before in her life excluding a blue one.

The black hedgehog disappeared and Blaze was alone again with her Sol Emeralds inside of her.

"Blaze?"

A sweet voice, polite and gentle, came from behind and she found her first friend she never thought she would see again.

"Cream!" Blaze didn't hesitate to give her friend a reuniting hug. She missed the little bunny, and once again, Cream found Blaze in a world that the cat wouldn't recognize.

"How did you get here?" asked Cream.

"I'm not sure," answered Blaze. "I was at my home world with the Sol Emeralds when all of the sudden I was brought here in this place. Where are we, Cream?"

"This is Station Square!" Cream's face beamed. "It's my second home. Cheese and I come here to visit our friends."

"Chao!" Cheese the Chao bounced happily.

"Sonic and the others are here too?"

"Yes, we should find them and tell them you're here. They'll be happy to see you."

Cream took Blaze's hand and dragged down the street where the black hedgehog took earlier. Blaze was wondering where he went. All of the sudden, the earth shook violently underneath their feet, Cream tripped on the curve of the sidewalk. Blaze helped her up to her feet.

"What happened? Are you okay, Cream?"

"Yes, I am fine, but Station Square is in danger.

"How can you tell?"

"That kind of tremble always happens whenever Dr. Eggman's‒oh no, Sonic and the others must be in trouble!"

"Where are they?"

"Come, I'll show you."

* * *

><p>Rouge hid above a tree behind a bundle of branches, looking down at a certain red echidna walking towards the city. He left Angel Island not too long ago, foiling Rouge's plan by leaving with her Master Emerald. The emerald was meant to be hers despite what other people would say that lovely emerald belongs to her, and only hers. She hopped Knuckles would leave the Master Emerald while he took a break from his guardian job. Of course not, he's a guardian and that meant guarding the emerald at all times: twenty-four hours, seven days a week all year, including holidays. The man had no life.<p>

Rouge gritted her teeth. She didn't expect to come this low in her treasure hunting skills as to stalk the echidna; she could do better than this and steal the emerald without hesitating. Knuckles arrived at Station Square and hour later and as much to his curiosity, Rouge wondered why the city was practically empty. Stalking someone without a bundle of people to cover her made her actions pointless. Rouge had only one explanation for the town's emptiness: Eggman was on the loose again.

"Damn," whispered Rouge, she jumped down from the tree and leaned against a building. "At this rate, I'll never hold my precious emerald in my hands. Just imagine the jewel that would be on a ring."

"Stop following me and show your face!"

Rouge was caught. She knew Knuckles was dense than a rock, but how or when did he realize she was following him? _My reputation as the greatest treasure hunter is ruined for not keeping my mouth shut!_

"Who says you're the greatest hunter?" Knuckles was standing before her with his arms crossed.

"Oh my, did I say that out loud? Oh, silly me."

"I asked you a question."

"What?"

"Who told you you're the greatest treasure hunter?"

"Oh, many people. I catch before the naked eye spots me. No one has ever caught me and almost every police officer wants me, for my beautiful figure, I mean" Rouge's smile was getting near Knuckles' face. "Even you had said it."

Knuckles drew away. "Me? In your dreams, Bat girl! If you're so great then why are you wasting your time following me around?"

"Wasting?" Rouge laughed. "It just so happens I was keeping an eye on _my_ emerald that you hold in those scrawny knuckles of yours. Don't flatter yourself by thinking I was following you because that would be wasting my time!" smirk Rouge.

"You're asking for a fight, Bat girl!"

"Oh what are you going to do? Scare me with your temper?"

"My knuckles will do the scaring for me. Stay away for the Master Emerald."

"You're cute when you're mad."

An earthquake interrupted their petty argument. Rouge lost her balance and she was caught by Knuckles' hands. The trembling stop and black smoke was coming from the other side of Station Square where Emerald Coast resided.

Rouge and Knuckles looked at each other, realizing what he was doing, and pulled his arms away and Rouge fell.

"How dare you, knucklehead!"

"Do you see that?"

"Hey! Pay attention when someone is about to end your life!"

"Look!"

"Yes, it's a big puff of black smoke, so what?"

"Who could have caused it?"

"Dr. Eggman of course! Haven't you notice the city is half empty since you got here?"

"So, you were following me."

"Following the emerald," Rouge corrected him. Knuckles started running towards the black smoke. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not letting Blue boy take all the fun."

"Wait! Get back here before you danger my emerald!"

"It's not yours damn it!"

Rouge pursued after him.

* * *

><p>As usual, Eggman had to attack in a morning Amy was ready to give her present to Sonic. Now, Sonic was busy saving the world. She watched Sonic dodge Eggman's crook hundreds of times, dashing left to right, up and down, it was giving Amy a headache. It wasn't long until help came along. She saw Knuckles and Rouge entering the west side near the station. They helped Sonic and Tails bash through the inside of the Jellyfish's, but nothing could penetrate it, not even Knuckles. For a simple robot, Amy's friends were losing and she was stuck at the spot Sonic told her to stay; she was getting fussing and boredom was the cause of it.<p>

"Oh!" Amy sparked an angering fume. "Why do I always have to stay behind? I can try to help them if Sonic would let me."

Amy looked down at the bracelet she was holding in her hand, the bracelet she made for Sonic to protect him from the water. Made from peach seashells on a white string, she was keen of giving it to him especially when the ocean was near him. "Argh," Amy scolded.

"Amy?" A voice caught her off guard. She turned to see a familiar silver hedgehog looking at her with confused eyes. The scold lifted for the smile to show her surprise. "Is that you?"

"Sliver?" She went to him, grabbing his hand, making sure it wasn't one of her illusions. "It is you! Wha-how did you get here? I thought you went back to your time."

"So did I. But, I was transported to a different place in this timeline and I was brought here. What's going on?"

"It's Eggman, he's out causing trouble for my poor Sonic."

"We should help them."

"No, you're not leaving me here alone. I'm bored just by looking at them. Besides, Sonic has everything under control."

"Are you sure about that?"

Amy saw the jellyfish's tentacles wrapped around her hero, strangling him while swinging him back and forth until he got dizzy. Then, thunder was forged from the jelly's head and shock Sonic out of his wits. Tails was separated from his Cyclone thanks to Eggman, and Knuckles and Rouge were still trying to break the Jelly's head. Suddenly, a black ball hurdled towards the jelly and knocked it to the side, causing it to crash against a building with Sonic tied up. Where Shadow appeared came two more friends, Cream and the other one was Blaze. Everyone was here.

Amy looked back at Silver, who was gazing at Blaze with a mystifying face. She snapped him out of his trance. "Silver, what's wrong?"

"I-I" He shook his head. "Never mind."

"Oh!" Frustrated, Amy ran towards the battle. She ignored Silver's call for her and ignored Sonic's words of staying away. Amy wasn't going to be a sitting duck watching her friends get beaten by a stupid jellyfish made of scraps. Blaze followed behind; Amy took hold of her hammer and smashed the tentacle that was holding Sonic ripping it into parts.

Free as a bird, Sonic pushed away the heavy tentacle away. Then from the corner of his eye saw Amy facing Techrical and Eggman at the same time with her hammer equipped. _Crap. _Trouble was brewing for him as Amy's temper made her leaped over the tentacle and smashed through the diamond-strength fiberglass. Amy has gone berserk!

"Amy don't!" yelled Sonic. She jumped from the jelly's torn head to Eggman's small carrier. Eggman fired missiles at the frightening pink hedgehog. A direct hit. "AMY!"

The smoke from the explosion evaporated revealing an unconscious Amy's body floating mid-air and surrounded by cyan material. Sonic followed the source from the energy; it was Silver, protecting her with his power. Silver pulled Amy towards him and carried her away from the danger. Sonic's fun was done. He spin dashed inside Techrical's damaged head, threw the broken robot at Eggman and it exploded in Eggman's face. Sonic didn't hesitate to go to Amy, who started waking up. All she could do was smile at him.

"Sonic," Amy spoke softly. "Here." She handed a bracelet made out of seashells, "It's to protect you whenever you're underwater or near water because of Eggman."

Sonic frowned, "You idiot."

"Huh?" Amy sat up, slowly as she faced him. Silver gave support before her head made her dizzy.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Sonic's voice was rising. "I told you, no, I asked you to stay away right where I left you, did that slip out of your head?"

"Sonic‒"

"There's a reason why I need you away during times like these. You‒" Sonic paused for a moment. "You get in the way, Amy and I can't do everything at the same time even if I'm known to be the fastest thing alive. You can't just waltz your way at Eggman like that! You nearly got killed."

"I was trying to help Sonic," whimpered Amy.

"Don't! Stop trying, Amy before you get one of us killed. Why can't you just be normal and actually think about the safety of others rather than yourself?"

"Enough Sonic," Silver butt in but Sonic ignored him.

Amy's sad eyes were replaced with a frown. She wiped her tears of weakness. "I won't let you talk to me that way even if you are my hero. You never understood my intentions, Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm not simple-minded as you think I am!"

"I beg to differ, Amy when you unexpectedly showed up while I was busy fighting Eggman."

"At least I was able to crack through the jelly's head with one shot."

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh yeah? Then listen to me Sonic the hedgehog: I am useful, and one day, you're going to need my help, and when that happens, you'll owe me an apology. No one will be there except me, and maybe you'll finally realize how much I care for you."

The bickering continued as minutes past, making everyone feel uncomfortable. Sonic never lost his temper even at Amy, so why now?

Blaze noticed being watched by a silver hedgehog... He looked away when she met his gaze and for some reason she felt like she has known that hedgehog…somewhere. All of the sudden, her hand was glowing in multiple colors, emerging into existence, the Sol Emeralds where floating around her and Cream. Nearby, the same thing happened with Knuckles, Tails, the white bat, and the black hedgehog. Emeralds awakened from sleep floated above them along with a monster green emerald. Blaze's gems and the small versions of the monster emerald orbit around the big one like the planets with the sun. Around and around, the pink and blue hedgehog were oblivious by the sudden reaction. Each time one of them expressed more anger than the other, the massive emerald sparked into red, feeling the resentment from the hedgehogs.

"I don't ever want to see you whenever I'm hundred feet from one of Eggman's crooks, can you do that, Amy?" Sonic's temper hasn't died out though he was shock from his outburst towards her. He's never spoken to her that way and it was scaring him even though he didn't stop.

"You're not the boss of me! I can do whatever the hell I want to do!"

"Fine! Then next time I won't bother saving your ass if you get kidnapped, let it be anyone even Metal Sonic." Jerk. He's becoming an ass towards Amy.

Amy's hand was ready to slap him, but she wouldn't, she couldn't. Her eyes were filled with hurtful tears. All she wanted was to give him his bracelet before he was pulled into the water. Sonic wanted to take back what he said, but he noticed darkness swallowing Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Blaze, Shadow and Eggman. He could see the emeralds circulating around the Master Emerald except the Master has turned into the red color of blood.

Sonic saw the seashell bracelet on the ground and Amy was pulled into the darkness with Silver. All was left was Sonic engulfed into the shadows.

**I tried rushing through this chapter and pushing 3rd person POV's into smaller parts as much as I could. Stick around later for chapter 3. Please review or else chapter 3 won't exist as quickly as the others. Thank you!**


	4. Newcomers

**Yes, I know it took me a while to update, but I had nothing for chapter 3 until now. (Author's note: Sadly to admit, I am a huge Sonic fan; however, I haven't played new Sonic games since Sonic Advance 2. Though, I know the stories like Sonic Unleashed, Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), etc, thanks to youtube, and I just love Silver and Blaze. If I'm getting their personality mixed up let me know.) Thanks for the comments! Please review, readers! And enjoy chapter 3…**

**I don't own Sonic characters, Sega does. But, Ildefonso is my character for this fanfiction.**

Chapter 3

"Argh! Damn that hedgehog! Always ruining my plans whenever I get close to build Eggmanland. I swear I'll get him even if it's the last thing I-Ahhhhh!" Eggman fell into a deep side of water for his feet couldn't touch the floor. His bushy mustache was the only physical part of Eggman that float despite his egg-shape body. He swam over to his small carrier coughing water out.

"Was I thrown across the sea?"

He looked around... stranded in the middle of the ocean with no sign of shores anywhere nearby. "Hmmm," Eggman thought to himself aloud. "There's something strange about this ocean."

His instincts were right, his locator scanner resulted he was among an unknown land. "That's impossible." He checked again. This scanner was given water samples from all over the world: Red Sea, Pacific and Atlantic Ocean, the Nile River. Every part of water was scanned and recorded into this machine in case he was stranded in the middle of nowhere without wireless. The scanner should have identify the water, but it labeled "unknown" as the results for this ocean.  
>No matter, Eggman won't be stranded too long. His engine ran smoothly that he thanked his waterproof shield for the engine and lines of electricity hooked up to this contraption. He flew for almost two hours until he found land.<p>

Eggman jumped on the warm ground, enjoying the sun on a place that was still unknown to him. Where the heck was he? He found himself surrounded by trees and sounds of forest animals. Mystic Ruins!

No.

His locator was claiming it wasn't, instead big bulk of red words spelled out _UNKNOWN! _ Eggman growled and started smashing the device with his foot, stupid thing everything was useless. He had to use his brain….

After Techrical's head was cracked by that freak of nature Amy and her hammer, she jumped to come after him. The nerve of that Pinky! What did he do to deserve that? Anyways, Eggman launched missiles at her but missed epically, then Sonic knocked him out of the blue, the hedgehog's face was fiercely angry. Eggman didn't think it was possible for Sonic's grin to turn upside down as a frown like that. Then, he remembered emeralds acting in a strange behavior he's never seen before. The practically created a black hole, a vortex of some kind of transportation. That explains his machinery's malfunction, nothing was familiar to home; but if this wasn't home, then where is here?

"Grrrr, damn you Sonic! I'm blaming you for this!" he blurted. "How am I ever going to find out where I am if I don't have my tools? Well, lucky for me I always carry spares just in case."

He took out the basic tool of all: a screwdriver with changeable heads. He fixed the motherboard, opening and taking thins apart then putting them back together. It will take him forever to fix once the sun goes, yet he pushed himself until he can say, "Ta-Da! I am amazing." He finished, put the cover back on the locator and turned it on. Eggman waited for the device to reboot….and waited again….UNKNOWN IDIOT!

"Stupid-"Eggman stomped on the device multiple times, cursing beyond the basic cuss words, and kicked the locator right on the bark of the tree. "Where am I?" exclaimed Eggman.

"You're in a forest," a voice appeared next to him. Eggman was staring at a black hedgehog with silver highlights on the edges of his quills; his scowling eyes were shaded in dark purple. "You're making too much noise, wrinkles."

"Wrinkles? Me?" Eggman was turning tomato red. "Listen here, hedgehog! I may be old, but I know my knowledge is far greater than yours will ever be."

The black hedgehog smirked. Eggman realized that the hedgehog smirked. Eggman realized that the hedgehog he was talking to was not Sonic or Shadow. This one was different; his quills were a combination between two of Shadow's bent ones, which were almost at the bottom, and Sonic's perfectly curved quills from top to bottom.

"I don't think I have seen you before. You remind me of a pesky hedgehog that won't stay dead."

"What brings you here to this forest?" The strange hedgehog was curiously looking around at Eggman's eggmobile.

"My luck of being surrounded by hedgehogs! Every time, that blue hedgehog messes with my plans I have to start all over!" Eggman didn't seem to have heard the black hedgehog.

"Blue hedgehog?" The black hedgehog looked at Eggman. "Wrinkles, listen."

"My name is Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik!"

"Fine, Doctor. I'm Ildefonso. Your gadgets caught my full attention…I think we'll become good friends because of our common interest for a blue hedgehog. If you give me a token then I will give you one back."

"What are you babbling on about?"

Ildefonso gave Eggman another sinister smirk.

* * *

><p>Tails rubbed his forehead from the bump on his head. He fell on it and the pain was spreading all over his body. "Where am I?"<p>

He looked around after he recovered, there were trees, hundreds yards of vines around branches and rocks. His ears heard the echo of a waterfall nearby and Tails quickly followed it. He was stuck in the forest alone, but once he found the cascade, he found Cheese, splashing with joy from fresh water. Cheese jumped happily to see a familiar face and hugged Tails.

"Cheese, I'm glad I found you. Where's Cream?" Cheese's smile vanished, turning sad with tears beginning to form. "She-She's not here with you?"

The poor Chao replied sadly, flying down on the ground. It wasn't possible for Cream and Cheese to be apart from each other, they were inseparable. Cream will be stricken in grief when she finds out that Cheese is not with her. Well, there was no use worrying about it now. Sonic has always taught Tails, when life gets you down it's best not to think about it and keep running forward.

Tails checked around the area in case another familiar face was nearby, no one was there, including the Cyclone. It was just Cheese and himself in a forest that wasn't Mystic Ruins.

"Come on, Cheese. Don't worry, we'll find the others."

Tails had to find Sonic and his friends, but most importantly, Cream.

* * *

><p>"Help me! Is anyone out there? I need help!"<p>

"Amy!"

Amy looked down. The voice that called her name sounded like Sonic. Where was he? She couldn't see him anywhere; then again, Amy was hanging upside down from a tree because her shoe was stuck in the middle of two branches. She felt uncomfortable hanging like this especially when she was flashing at the skies with her undergarments.

"Hey! Someone get me down from here!"

The tree granted her wish. Amy's foot slipped out of her boot and she was falling more than ten feet from the air before she was caught. "Are you oaky, Amy?" Amy's heart dropped when she realized that the voice was Silver. She opened her eyes and saw her friend looking down at her. Then a pair of long beige ears was beside him. Cream was looking at her with concern eyes.

"Are you hurt, Amy?"

"No, I'm fine," she glanced up. "But my boot is missing." Silver's Psychokinesis forced the boot to come down near its owner, and Amy looked around her surroundings. They were near the mountains inside of a forest that didn't seem or feel familiar in anyway. "Where's Sonic?"

"Who knows?" Silver shrugged. "I found Cream about to get eaten by quicksand and then we heard you. We haven't seen anyone, yet."

"Cheese is missing," Cream sadden voice made Amy sad as she gave a supporting hug to her best friend. "I've looked everywhere. Mr. Silver help too."

"But, what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Silver paused for a moment. "All I can remember were the emeralds acting strangely back at your city. When you and Sonic were arguing, everything was turning black."

"I felt carried away from Station Square," Cream said.

"So did I, I have a bad feeling about this. Obliviously, we were taken to another place. Where? I don't know."

They mentioned the argument Sonic's frightening voice whenever he got furious was rare. Amy could still hear that awful tone in his voice. She remembered the fight and the bracelet, the one she made for Sonic, was lost. Amy dropped it back at Station Square, if they were taken to another place then; surely, the bracelet was gone forever. What has she done…she should have listened to him and stay where he left her. A perfect day spoiled by her bad luck. Nevertheless, Amy did manage to break the jellyfish in two when the others couldn't though that didn't satisfied Sonic. That jerk. She hated whenever she was treated like a child.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Silver asked. "You haven't heard a word I said."

"Wha-?"

"It's Sonic, isn't?"

"Who does he think he is? I could be a better ally for him if he would just let me help once in a while, but no. He didn't have to be such a jerk."

"I'm sure Sonic didn't mean to yell at you, Amy. He was just worried," Cream said.

"I don't think so, Cream. He's mad at me, but I am going to prove him wrong. I can be useful."

"I always thought you were." Silver said. "Maybe if you give time to yourself and train your skills instead of chasing Sonic every day.

"What are you implying?" Amy's threatening voice warned Silver to choose his words carefully once Amy's hammer appeared.

"I-I" Silver baffled by the sudden growth of Amy's hammer.

Amy's temper loosened when an idea popped in her head. "Silver, what were you implying?"

"You're pretty," Silver nervously tried to change the subject.

"No! What were you going to say?" Amy pulled him closer to her, keening to hear him.

"I-I thought you should give time to yourself and train your skills instead of chasing Sonic all day. The better the practice, the best ally you can be for him and everyone else."

Amy paused for a moment releasing her grip on Silver and lowering her hammer down. That's it! It was the only way to prove Sonic wrong that she wasn't any ordinary fan girl. She was given a hammer for a reason and although she uses it on rare occasion, it was her most powerful object than her old tarot cards. She smiled a smile that was beginning creeping Silver. She gasped, giggling and pushed Silver to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, Silver! You're right! _You_ can help me train to become as good as the others with their abilities so I can defend myself and not rely on Sonic.

"No way," Silver shook his head.

The hammer was coming back. Silver didn't understand where that hammer was coming from; she doesn't have to carry it around. And why does it keep growing in different sizes. "Why not?"

Silver gulped, gathering his courage. "You have to have a better reason in order for me to train you or else you'll never cooperate. Can't it be more than just impressing Sonic?"

"Mr. Silver's right, Amy," Cream said happily. "I think you should do this for you, prove Sonic and yourself that you are better and can be just as powerful as the rest of them."

"Yeah," Amy smiled. "Don't worry Cream. I'm sure Cheese is in safe hands. We'll find him and the others."

* * *

><p>He didn't believe it, but this was karma kicking him for being a complete ass to Amy. Sonic was stuck with Rouge and Knuckles after they concluded that they were sent to another world. How? All of them remembered the emeralds acting strangely back at Station Square, and what they didn't realize was all emeralds, big or small, were brought to the same place and same time. A powerful reaction had to happen eventually. What was puzzling was the Sol Emeralds. If they were transported to another world then Chaos Control was the cause, but does the Sol Emeralds have that kind of power too? From the look of Blaze's face, it shouldn't. Now everything was a mess. All 15 emeralds, including the Chaos, Sol, and Master Emeralds have scattered across this unknown world, Amy and the others were missing (unknown if they were warped to this place or not), and Rouge and Knuckles won't shut up about the Master Emerald missing.<p>

"We should try to look for the others instead of wasting time arguing." Sonic finally spoke.

"You're right," replied Rouge while glaring at Sonic, Knuckles also joined her glaring stare.

"What?"

"We should look for the others so you can apologize to Amy, jerk. Amy and I may not be the bests of friends, but what you said to her went over the limit. Even if she gets herself into trouble, she always does it for you. Some gratitude you gave her."

Sonic glanced at Knuckles for support since he was also a male capable of understanding except Knuckles crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Amy is annoying sometimes, but she tries to give us a hand. Plus, she helped us defeat that robot." Knuckles admitted.

"Thanks. I can always count on you, Knucklehead," said sonic with disappointing sarcasm.

"Hehe my pleasure."

"Don't think you're off the hook, stone head," Rouge faced at Knuckles. "Where's my Master Emerald?"

"It's not yours!"

Sonic sneaked out of their sight and left them for good. He figured it would be best to let them handle their matter while he searches for the others. To his luck, Sonic hoped he could find Amy last. He wasn't ready to face her, yet.

** Ha! Finally, I can move onto the next chapter. ****Well? REVIEW! Please.**


	5. Peace and Insanity

**New chapter! That was quick. I've been waiting for this moment. I hope you'll like it. I'm glad to see I'm getting readers, I thought this story was going to be an epic failure, but the story must go on! Thanks again for comments. Please people, read and review. Thanks!**

**No, I don't own Sonic characters, but I do own my fanfiction characters, and so far there's three. **

Chapter 4

Leaving Knuckles and Rouge was the best karma Sonic has gotten so far. Sure, it was unwise leaving friends behind in an unknown world, but those treasure hunters can defend themselves from any danger. All Sonic wanted to do was find the others who could need his help, starting with Tails and Cream. As useful as Tails was with his gadgets and Tornados, Cream was defenseless unless she was accompanying with someone other than Cheese who could protect her. He hoped Tails was with her. Sonic ran across the land and thought it was beautiful. Green everywhere he went with a few cascades here and there, and mountains roamed around the valley with ice frosting over the peaks. Sonic's lungs were enjoying the pure smell of fresh air. It was rare to get this aroma especially in Station Square where everything was powered by gas and fire; it was like living inside a cigarette. Sonic dropped on the grass floor, giving time to stop and think. What was this peaceful place?

Sonic's serene thoughts were reverted to the strange power of the emeralds. Blaze, Silver, and Shadow appeared randomly that Sonic suspected all that has happened wasn't a coincidence. Everyone he knew was at the same place at the same time in Station Square. That's when his thoughts turned to Amy. Sonic sighed. Yelling at her like that was the worst he has ever done for her. Rouge and Knuckles were right; she was trying to help, and manage to do so by breaking that damn jellyfish's head. After that, Amy should have stayed in her place and not go after Eggman, what a dim-wit! His mind displayed a flashback of a bracelet made out of seashells lying on the ground after Amy was sucked into the black void. Sonic wondered where that bracelet went and if it managed to pass through the gateway to this world.

"I hope you're safe, Ames." He shook his head. Where the heck did that come from? Was he forgetting he was mad at her for her stupidity towards Eggman? Still, that doesn't mean he shouldn't worry about her.

He got up and ran up the highest peak; an easier way to start looking for the others except all he found was a town a few miles away from the mountain he stood on top. Maybe one of his friends are there...Wasting no time he jumped off the peak. His cocky grin spread as he found a large piece of tree bark lying on the snow. Sonic's feet landed on the bark and snowboard down the mountain. Despite the chilling air, Sonic was free at this moment, dodging trees left and right. The last portion of snow was approaching, Sonic jumped from his bark board, landing on a branch of a tall pine tree. Down he continued until the rest of the way was only for his running. Sonic arrived at the town. It was packed with shops and hundreds of homes, townspeople passed by him while merchant carts pushed him off the street.

"What is this place? A mall?" commented Sonic. He went up to a black feline, who was making her way through the market lane. "Excuse me?"

The cat looked at him with a surprise look in her eyes. "Uh yes?" she responded.

"Hey, what is this place?"

"Who are you?" interrupted the cat.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, and I need to where I-"

"You must be the finest man I've met since I moved here. Where are you from, foreigner?" giggled the cat.

"Umm, that's what I would like to know if you stop-"

"Don't let other girls see you. I saw you first. Wanna take me for a walk?"

"Wha- no. I just want to know where I am."

"Hey Abby!" Another cat walked up to them, this girl had fur was mixed in colors of brown and black. "Who are you talking to?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog. He says he's new in town."

"Ooo, I wonder if this handsome man would like to come over for a cup of tea."

"Of course he won't! I found him first!"

"Ladies!" Sonic tried escaping from the two insane cats, but the Abby girl held a good grip on one of his quills.

It wasn't long until more girls came and joined the torture. Felines, porcupines, birds and other girls were practically over him. Haven't they ever seen a male hedgehog before? Sonic thought Amy's fan-girlish techniques, which included chasing, hugging, and flirting with him was bad, but this frenzy was three times worse than that. Somehow, all these girls made him realize that Amy is not so...

Suddenly, a silver staff hit one of the cats on the head then at the Abby girl on the gut. It kept throwing attacks until almost all of them were letting go of Sonic. He took a deep breath. After gaining his personal space, he saw a brown hedgehog with the silver staff in hand while facing the chaotic girls.

"That hurt!" Abby cried out. Almost all of them were hit some part of their body by that staff. "What are you doing here?"

"What's wrong with all of you?" questioned the brown hedgehog. "Half of you have husbands or boyfriends and you're suffocating this poor man until his organs explode."

So, males do exist here, thought Sonic. That was a relief.

"Get out of here, crazy witches!"

"He's not yours to keep!"

All of the girls started walking away. Sonic's savior didn't move until all the women were gone and far away from them.

"Dang," the brown hedgehog observed. "I've never seen them go bonkers over a guy."

She faced him, putting her staff behind her back. Sonic's savior was a female brown hedgehog with large brown eyes, wearing a blue dress cut on the back-it almost looked identical to Amy's red dress-with the dress, she wore blue boots tied in silver shoelaces and white gloves with golden rings around the wrists. Her long wavy brown quills with silver thin highlights were tied back into a half ponytail by a blue ring, and only bangs were on her face.

"Oh, you are cute," she said and offered her hand. "No wonder you were attacked."

"Thanks," Sonic laughed nervously then took her hand and she helped him up.

"Was that the first time you were tackled by girls?" asked the brown hedgehog.

"Yes and no. I know a girl, but she's not as insane as them."

"I see. Then what brings you to town?"

"That's what I've been trying to find out earlier. Maybe you can tell me where I am?"

"You're in the city of Frodis, it's a lovely place when you're not attacked."

Sonic groaned again. He wasn't on his home world after all. He didn't recognize the name and none of his surroundings were familiar to him. This world could be a big place to find the others Sonic can only hope Knuckles and Rouge didn't get lost. And the others?

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the girl. Sonic shook his head. "What's wrong?"

Before Sonic could enlighten his dilemma, his stomach started growling so loud an old man standing on the other side of town heard it. The girl looked at him then laughed.

"I didn't expect that!" She continued to laugh until she made Sonic laugh sheepishly. "Let's go find you some food."

"I don't have money."

"It doesn't matter; it's my treat for you after making me laugh so much today. What would you like?"

"What kind of food is there?"

"Well, there's tacos, sandwiches, green veggies, stew, chili dogs-"

"Chilidogs?" Sonic heard the ultimate word that triggered another desperate growl from his hunger.

"Come on!"

The brown hedgehog took Sonic's hand and dragged him past a large clock tower standing almost in the middle of town. Without his speed, Sonic was pulled at almost his speed through his mysterious friend. They passed the long lane of a market to the end where a merchant was already preparing multiples of chilidogs for his other customers.

"Hello," said the girl. "May we have four chili dogs?"

The merchant nodded and began preparing the dogs on their buns, pouring a nice serving of warm chili on top. The girl paid the merchant and dragged Sonic again to a fountain where it wasn't crowded.

"Thanks!" Sonic gleamed at the precious plate of golden food. He stuffed his mouth with two chilidogs and another, his hand almost reach for the fourth until the girl's staff hit Sonic's hand.

"Hey! Save me one, you pig! You're not the only one who loves them." She took a bite from the chilidog she protected.

"You like chili dogs?"

"Of course," she took a second bite and swallowed. "Who wouldn't?"

Sonic was stunned. All this time, he thought he was the only one with an obsession for chilidogs. None of his friends took pleasure of eating too much chilidogs like Sonic, except for Tails only on special occasions. Sometimes, Knuckles will eat one if it was cooked and prepared by Amy. No one could beat her cooking.

"Well, now that our stomachs have been fed there shouldn't be any interruptions. Now, what's wrong, stranger?"

"I've lost my friends when I got here. Everything is different, except the food, and I don't know where to start looking for them."

"Hmm," the girl crossed her arms, thinking. She opened her eyes and picked up her staff from the bench of the fountain. "I have an idea. If you're going town after town looking for your friends, you're going to need a bodyguard. Girls can be scary if the city is huge, you'll attract more girls than flowers attracting bees. Let me help you. I've travel every day of my life and never stay in one place for too long, so I know this world like the back of my hand. I can be your guide and guardian at the same time."

"A guide would be helpful, but a guardian?" Sonic smirked. "I don't need one. It may not look like it, but I've saved enough cities from massive robots by myself to know I don't need a guardian."

"Fine, if you're so great then..." Sonic was dragged for the third time inside of a boutique filled with a hundred of women, who were staring at him for a moment then jumped on him after his mysterious friend left him. Sonic's limbs were pulled into a tug of war.

"Ahhhhhh! This is not normal!" Sonic made an effort of taking his limbs back and dash away from the little shop of horror. It was useless; these women were nearly as stronger as Amy whenever her temper gets the best of her. From the corner of his eye, he saw his friend watching the agony from a high shelf close to him. "Don't just sit there!" cried Sonic.

The girl grinned and jumped in the middle of where Sonic was being pulled. Her staff smacked the ones who held onto his limbs; afterwards she and Sonic dashed away back to the fountain. He was on his knees breathing on his bubble space.

"What's wrong with this place?" he asked.

"Women always love the newcomer in their town. If they haven't met you, they will come after you, married or taken, you're a rare man because you're blue. No one is blue here."

"That was cruel." Sonic laid down on the floor next to the base of the fountain. The girl looked down at him with curiosity. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"My name is Arabella the Hedgehog, but Arabella is good enough."

"Thank you for saving my life three times, Arabella."

"Wait, why three?"

"I was dying of hunger earlier."

Arabella laughed.

"Arabella!"

A high-pitched voice came from behind and it belonged to a violet hedgehog standing with his arms crossed and glaring at Arabella, who sighed from his appearance.

"What is it now?"

"You were supposed to notify me of your return," the violet hedgehog announced angrily.

"Who am I to you, your servant?"

"You are under my rule!"

"Not under my life! Besides, I wasn't planning to notify you anything because I'm leaving."

"What? You just got here."

"Exactly, which is why I'm leaving again, see you later ROFL."

"I told you to never call me that! It's Prince Staeve."

"Let's go, Sonic."

Sonic glared at the male violet hedgehog. It had to be someone with high power to sound like a brat with a lonely life inside the cities walls. No wonder Arabella seem anxious to get away from him. The mention of Sonic's name caught the ROFL's attention. He wanted to throw Sonic in a cage of dungeon, but Arabella's staff threatened the Prince.

"Arabella, if you leave me then I swear you're never allowed inside my city. You'll become the town's exile."

Without another word, Sonic and Arabella walked away from him. Once they crossed the main gate, it closed behind them. "Well, where should we go from here? North, South, East or West?" asked Arabella as she looked around the valley.

"Who was that guy?" asked Sonic.

"That was ROLF, Prince of Frodis, I used to be his guardian until he started treating me like his personal slave."

"I heard him say his name was Staeve."

"ROFL is a nickname I gave him before I left the city. His face always makes me roll on the floor laughing. Since then, almost everyone in town and palace started calling him that."

Sonic laughed at the obvious joke of the nickname, serves him right for being an annoying brat.

"I don't mind being an exile. Everyone in that town hates me anyways."

"How come?"

Arabella laughed, "Because I stole the town's newcomer in a matter of minutes."

"Ara-" Sonic paused. Arabella's silver staff held an item at the tip. He's seen this staff countless of times all day and didn't notice the item. There was the bracelet he saw Amy holding back at Station Square, wrapped around Ara's staff. The same bracelet Amy was going to give him before he threw his temper at her. "Where did you get that?" Maybe Arabella has met Amy before she saved Sonic from all those girls.

"Huh?"

"Where did you get that bracelet that's on your staff?"

"I found it a little while ago before I met you. It was floating in the fountain where we were eating lunch. Is it yours?"

So, Ara didn't encounter Amy. Sonic was about to say "yes" until he realized that after he yelled at Amy, she withdrew her gift. That's when he remembered her saying the purpose of the bracelet, but he wasn't sure what that purpose was. He didn't deserve the present even if it wasn't meant for him. Somehow, Sonic felt obligated to return it to Amy, it was the least he could.

"Sonic, does this bracelet belong to you?"

"No, it belongs to a friend of mine. She'll be missing that."

Ara smiled and untangled the string from her staff and retied the seashell bracelet around Sonic's wrist. "That should be the safest place until it returns to its proper owner. Seashells are beautiful elements from the sea; they look so fragile at first glance, but people underestimate the strength of their shells."

"Thanks, as usual, Ara," Sonic smirked.

**I can only guess what you're thinking about that joke. I know it was lame, but I put in the story anyways. Hate it or like it, it's not that important. Anyways…What do you think? (A/N: I think I had Writer's Block for this chapter because I don't think this was my best.)**


End file.
